


The Empty Seat

by Amethyst_5006



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, M/M, Sleepy Stiles, Subways, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_5006/pseuds/Amethyst_5006
Summary: Stiles didn't expect to fall asleep on the train.And he didn't expect the surprise that was waiting for him when he woke up.





	The Empty Seat

Stiles was exhausted, being a criminology undergrad at Columbia was trying and draining. He loved it, but god it sucked the energy right out of him. He was just so relieved to finally be done for the year, college classes had wrapped up today for summer break and it was well deserved if Stiles had anything to say about it. He couldn't wait to just get back to his apartment and collapse on his bed, he didn't even have the energy to party or celebrate.

He finally relaxed once he manoeuvred his way through the crowds of people at the subway and sat himself down on a seat by the window, an empty chair beside him and holding his ticket in his lands as he lay them in his lap. He gazed out the window, eyelids becoming heavy as the train started moving. He was just so tired and he tried to keep his eyes opened but every time he inched them open, they forced themselves lower each time. He didn't know how long it had been before he drifted off completely, helpless to his fatigue.

When he opened his eyes, he widened them immediately. He was still on the subway! Shit! His eyes darted around trying to see where he was.

"Hey, its okay, calm down. We're not at your stop yet." A deep but soothing voice from beside him told him.

It was then that Stiles realized he was resting his shoulder on someone and that the empty seat beside him wasn't empty. And there was an arm around him. He slowly moved his eyes in the person's direction to see who it was. He saw rough black stubble, tanned skin and gorgeous green eyes. Stiles went to jump back because you don't sleep on strangers and it's also a little weird this man had his arm around Stiles.

Before he could, however, the gorgeous male model pulled Stiles back over to him. He brought his hand to his head and brought it back to the juncture of his neck and shoulder before going back around his waist.

"Hey, uh, Mister? What's going on?" Stiles asked apprehensively.

The man just rubbed softly up and down Stiles' arm before speaking in his gentle tone. "I got on the train and saw a cute guy sleeping on the train and there was an empty seat." He told him and gave a great big smile as Stiles looked at him, seeing his little bunny teeth.

"It was the same cute guy who I've been seeing on the train for months and I couldn't get the chance to talk to him 'cause he was always buried in his textbooks and notebooks." He added to Stiles' information.

"Oh." Stiles breathed.

"Yeah," He sighed back happily, "So, can I finally get the 'cute guy on the train's name?" The black-haired beauty asked as he tugged Stiles closer to him.

"If you tell me yours." Stiles answered, smiling with blushed cheeks over his pale skin at him.

"It's Derek Hale."

"I'm Stiles. Uh, Stilinski." He cringed at himself.

"I like it, it's original," He gave his biggest smile yet, "You're tired. Sleep," He stroked a hand up Stiles' back and rubbed in a circular motion, "I'll wake you up when we get to your stop." He promised.

"How'd you know my stop?" He yawned.

"I saw your ticket. And it's the same stop as mine."

Stiles nodded as he rested his head against Derek's shoulders and felt both of his arms wrap around his smaller frame as he nestled into the big muscley chest.

"And when I wake you up, I'd like to take you for some coffee." He said into Stiles' hair.

"Yeah, I'd really like that." Stiles gave a grin and placed an arm over Derek's stomach and settled in for a pleasant nap and Derek smiled into the crown of Stiles' hair.

What a way to end college.


End file.
